


Bad time

by ticho



Category: Persona 5, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Magic, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticho/pseuds/ticho
Summary: One steamy afternoon, Akechi just got back from the prostitution centre, but on his way home, he stumbled upon a weird looking man, oh my, was it him? The great sans the skeleton? Yes.. it was! But he looks hurt. So Akechi carried him back to his apartment.
Kudos: 5





	Bad time

**Author's Note:**

> (banter)
> 
> waffw  
> fwwfWhatcha lookin' at cutie?" Goro looks down at g likegfathe aw of dirt you are.awffwYou wanna rub my feet? How quaint!" He laughs, bringing his manicured toes closer to your slightly parted lips.  
> fgafwfThey’re... so stinky!" He wiggles his ftoes.
> 
> "But... I guess I wouldn’t mind if you...sfasff  
> lick them too...! Hehe," He sticks one ofwadwfnkllawf his toes into your mouth. Hawfe smirks while you start sucking on his toe, occasionally sliding your tongue across fwais polished nail. "I’m gfwoing to have so much fun with you. What are you waiting for? Better show me a good time, or I’ll step on you!" He picks up his other foofwafwt, threatening to stomp on your back. You sweat, sucking harder on his beautiful toe.
> 
> "That’s right..." He relaxes, shoving another toe into your mouth and praising you by moaning quietly.  
> fawwfafwa
> 
> Can we make sans and akechi turn into catboys LMFAOAOawfAOO I SEE YOU I SEE YOU  
> The fact that striptease is playing in the background adds to the sex atmosphere

One steamy afternoon, Akechi just got back from the prostitution centre, but on his way home, he stumbled upon a weird looking man, oh my, was it him? The great sans the skeleton? Yes.. it was! But he looks hurt. So Akechi carried him back to his apartment. Sans was barely conscious, nuzzle wuzzling <3 into the detective’s thin arms. Wimpy little twink bitchboy arms. Sans suddenly wraps one of his skele-hands around one of Akechi’s arms.

  
  


“ehhehehhehheheheh” Sans bellowed out of the depths of his what are those vore stomachs that ppl draw him with the blue ones.

  
  


“Sans… I can’t understand what you’re saying…” Akechi mumbles shyly, just nearing the door to his apartment. He then opens the door and leads the small skeleton to his couch, still carrying him in his arms.

  
  


"Don't worry, just sit back and relax, my job is to make you feel good." Sans mumbles into Akechi's ear. 

  
  


“W-what-" Akechi whimpered, struggling to slip out of the skeleton's big hands. 

  
  


“Have you ever played Undertale, Akechi-san?”

  
  


“W-well y-yeah, I had an undertale phase… so-”

  
  


“Do you wanna have a bad time~?” Sans bites his lip, except, he has no skin so he just seductively bites his chin. “Just relax ehehehe.” Sans then lifts up one of his bony fingers, revealing a bright blue aura around it. Suddenly Akechi begins to feel very hot so he looks down to see that Sans is making him have a boner haha skeleton sex joke.

  
  


“S-sans, a-aah,” Akechi’s pants start to unzip magically. “Sans I-I’m nervous… Your hands are.. bony… They’re poking my insides! W-what if you hurt my dick-” Akechi’s 4 cm dick tinily springs up, a blue aura wrapped around it. “S-sans.. W-what is that…?”

  
  


“It’s my bad time magic powers, you went genocide and killed all those people on the subway train so it is in my game scripts to give you a bad time <3.”

“G-game script-? A-aaah~!” The blue ring around Akechi’s cock starts to move slowly. Up and down. “S-sans… S-stop, h-hah, you’re making me look like a necrophiliac…~” 

“Nya~” Sans does not mewl this is actually akechi now

“N-nyaaaa~ o-oh Sanssss~!” Akechi beings panting frantically, jolting his hips up and down in order to gain some sort of friction. God I hate it here. “Sansyyy, a-aahh… I-I’m gonna- n-nghh~!” Akechi grunts when Sans stops his magically blue ring thingy.The ring preemptively stops at the base, strangling his penis and balls IFJ EMOJI MAN lMFAOFOA

“They call me the emoji man” sans snickers.”You went genocide route remember? I can’t let you cum ever again, Akechi.” 

“N-no! Sansyyy!”

  
  


“Say goodbye to your cummy privileges.” Sans laughs before teleporting away, leaving the brunette alone in his own apartment with a magical blue cock ring stuck around his length. 

**Author's Note:**

> (banter)
> 
> Akechi died then yeah.


End file.
